1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and information processing method for controlling resizing of a page in which data generated by an application is arranged, and to a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an application installed in a personal computer or the like is executed to transfer image data having undergone editing, display, or the like to a printing apparatus and print, printing is sometimes performed via a printer driver corresponding to the printing apparatus. As a conventional printer driver function, there is an enlargement/reduction function of performing enlarged print or reduced print from an original paper size set in an application into an output paper size actually used for printing.
The enlargement/reduction function performs enlargement or reduction of image data generated by an application, based on the ratio of the effective printing areas of the original paper size and output paper size. Usable paper sizes in the enlargement/reduction function include not only standard sizes such as A4 and A3, but also user-defined paper sizes.
FIG. 11 is a view showing an example in which printing is performed by enlarging an original paper size to an output paper size using the enlargement/reduction function.
In such a case, especially when an image represented within the original paper size is small, even a margin area other than the printing area of the image is also enlarged or reduced, and the user may feel that the image to be printed becomes small more than necessary. For example, the margin of the effective printing area (surrounded by a broken line) increases upon enlargement, as shown in FIG. 11, and the user may think that the image (shaded area) can be enlarged some more.
There is a technique for solving this problem. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-231377 describes updating of the margin setting of an application so as to apply a margin of an amount set in the application when a printer driver resizes a page generated by the application.
However, in the related art, a margin amount to be set in the application needs to be obtained from the resizing ratio of a page and set in the application.